Dirty Little Secret
by thecheapskate
Summary: Dramione Oneshot. Draco lures Hermione away from a ball ... "She felt him grind himself into her ass and she pushed back, moaning. Hermione turned around to look at him, biting her lips. Malfoy growled holding her hips with one hand and ground even harder." PLEASE READ AND REVIEW xxx


It had been a good three months since Hermione had broken up with Ron. She could still remember the screaming and the tears, both on his part. She had gotten over him before they even broke-up, deciding that she wanted to keep him more as a friend than as a boyfriend. They were not for each other. Ron's hot-headed, virulent temperament and over-protectiveness often made Hermione feel small. She could not always be there to assuage the damage he caused with his frequent and violent outbursts. Hermione's controlled, even demeanor was deemed unromantic, insipid and dull by Ron. And although she has no romantic feelings for him anymore, Hermione was not about to accept that she was unexciting. Unromantic maybe, but not insipid and dull. Tonight, she was determined to prove him wrong.

It was the 7th Year Winter Ball, a newly founded tradition by Macgonagall to continue Dumbledore's legacy to encourage love. The war-beaten students and staff of Hogwarts needed a break from all the gloominess of the post-war magical world. Ginny and Hermione had painstakingly, at least in Hermione's opinion, chosen two very sexy dresses to flaunt their figures. Ginny's was a navy blue dress; it was edgy and cool, with leather details, an asymmetrical silhouette, and a side zip. She looked every part the strong woman she was known to be. Hermione had picked out a simple black cut-out dress, revealing her toned midriff and her stunning legs. With her hair pulled back into a neat bun, Hermione was ready to stun the crowd.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione could not help but gasp at the sheer amount of people in the room. She had forgotten that their year had doubled in size what with the incoming 6th years and the original 7th years. Many of the Slytherins had been accepted back, including Malfoy, to the dismay and surprise of Hermione's peers. She herself could not care less. Today was not a day for political or civil rights debate, the bigoted bastard could do what he may. They sauntered seductively towards Harry and Ron, both of whom froze mid-sentence and stared dumbly at the girls. Harry was the first to snap back to reality.

"Ginny, Hermione, you two look sublime. Stunning," he gushed, "I don't know what to say."

The girls thanked him and accepted the drinks Harry accio'ed. It was a while since they saw everyone, but after the war all were less inclined to make a effort to mingle, preferring instead to hang out with the people they were most comfortable with. The foursome observed the crowd, making small talk and pointing out the sluts.

"Oh look at Pansy Parkinson!" whispered Ginny excitedly, "What a slut! Might as well not wear anything with that dress she's got on."

"I'd rather not think about a naked Parkinson, thanks," replied Hermione bitterly.

She allowed her eyes to wander to the Slytherine crowd. Pansy was indeed wearing nothing more than a tiny piece of cloth, expensive as it may look. Next to her stood Malfoy, standing tall, in a very well tailored black suit that made him look very delectable. Hermione allowed her eyes to rove over his body, landing at last on his face. He locked eyes with her, smoldering Hermione with his gaze. He, to her surprise, looked her up and down and gave her an appraising smile then walked away from the Slytherins, detaching Pansy from his arm. Hermione blinked twice to clear her head of him but found that her panties were already gathering moisture. She returned to the conversation, not noticing the jealous look Ron shot her.

Soon enough, the dancing began. Harry whisked Ginny away leaving Hermione to deal with Ron herself. Luckily for her, he found it too awkward to stay and decided to hang out with Neville and Seamus instead. Hermione was thus alone, standing in the corner sipping her drink. She did not mind and preferred to be left to her own musings when suddenly behind her came a voice.

"Care for a dance, Granger?"

Hermione turned around to find Malfoy leaning against the wall, staring at her seductively. She could not pass up showing Ron how extremely adventurous she was, nor could she ignore how extremely turned on she was by his voice, his stare, and his perfectly coiffed hair.

"I don't see why not," she replied evenly, not betraying her anxiety.

Malfoy held out a hand and she took it, but instead of leading her to the dance floor, he led to to the side door of the Hall, through an unfamiliar corridor, down a flight of very long stairs into a dimly lit foyer.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere no one will think of," he replied, pulling her to him. Hermione struggled. 'Adventurous' as she was, she had no intention of sleeping with Malfoy at all tonight. She did not want to be one of his preys, one of the girls he plays with until he tires of them. Malfoy ignored her reluctance and pressed her body flush against his. His mouth descended to her ear and whispered sensually, "Don't fight it Granger. We both know you want it."

Hermione shivered, and felt her breathing quicken. She was sure he noted the changes in her body when he pressed her closer to him still and breathed into her ear. Hermione, wanting to torture him as he had her, wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his neck. She could feel heat radiating off his body and knew that he was every bit as turned on as she was. Malfoy pushed her away slightly only to smash his lips against hers in a frenzied, searing kiss. Hermione opened her mouth instinctively and pressed herself closer to him, allowing his tongue entry. She moaned as their tongues touched and grabbed a handful of his blond hair to pull him even closer. Her moan elicited a growl from him and his hands moved downward to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her groin towards his. He pushed her against the wall and ground into her, making her feel the hardness in his pants. Hermione gasped and shivered again as Malfoy detached his mouth and suckled on her earlobe. He kissed a trail from the back of her ears, slowly but firmly, to her cleavage. His head buried between her breasts, his tongue flickered in and out of her cleavage, Malfoy's breaths became labored and short. Hermione threw her head back against the wall and arched her back, giving herself to his teasing. She gave in to his arousal and rubbed herself hungrily on his hardening length.

All of a sudden Malfoy pulled back, to her dismay, and flipped her towards the wall. She felt him grind himself into her ass and she pushed back, moaning. Hermione turned around to look at him, biting her lips. Malfoy growled holding her hips with one hand and ground even harder. His other hand grabbed her boob roughly. Hermione had never been so turned on. He pinched her and growled when he found out she was not wearing a bra. His fingers found her hard nipple and pulled it, making Hermione shiver in his touch. He was still grinding her and Hermione was grinding back. She was pressed up against the wall; its coolness contrasted with the heat of Malfoy breathing down her neck. He lifted up her dress and bunched it up by her waist, grabbing his wand he vanished her knickers. Hermione shivered at the cool air that rushed towards her pussy. He cupped her mould, groaning as he found her wetness.

"You're so wet, Granger," he whispered into her ear. Hermione pressed herself against his hand urging him to touch her. Needing no further encouragement, Malfoy found her bundle of nerves and subtly grazed it with the tip of his fingers, teasing her. Hermione pressed against his cock harder and moaned.

"Malfoy touch me, please," she begged.

Squeezing her breast even harder, he replied, "I am touching you." Hermione pressed her breast into his hand and her sex towards his fingers. Malfoy, finally relenting rubbed her clit in circular motions, using her juices to lubricate his ministrations.

"Mmmmm," he murmured into her ears, "I wonder what you taste like."

With that he removed his fingers from her clit and plunged two fingers into her pussy. Hermione's knees buckled and she gripped the stones of the wall ever harder. Malfoy stroked her dripping cunt whilst grinding into her. Hermione moaned, feeling the muscles in her stomach tighten and reached behind her to cup his balls. She heard him groan through the thick fog of her ecstasy and massaged his balls gently. Malfoy entered a third finger in her and growled, biting her neck. Hermione stuck her hand into his pants and grabbed onto his cock stroking it from base to head. He was pumping his fingers furiously, rewarding her. Hermione felt her stomach tighten even more. She felt little drops of pre-cum and wiped it with her finger. Malfoy now used both of his hands to pleasure her, one hand on her clit and the other fucking her from behind. Hermione felt the tension building within her and knew she was close. Her pelvic muscles clenched tightly on his fingers and she screamed as she came.

Malfoy still held her against the wall. Pushing his fingers towards her mouth, he wanted her to taste herself. Hermione opened her mouth hungrily, pretending that his fingers were his cock. She was still stroking it with her hand when she expertly cleaned his finger, sucking on them and licking them clean with her tongue. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Malfoy had pulled down his pants. He angled his cock towards her cunt and whispered ever so sensually.

"Let me in, Mione."

She melted at his words and guided his cock towards her entrance. Malfoy plunged into her still sensitive pussy. He mercilessly and relentlessly fucked her. His hands held her hips and his lips were lodged in the crook of her neck.

"Oh Merlin, you're so tight," he muttered against her neck, "so tight and wet." Hermione pushed back into his cock, engulfing him.

She loved it when guys talked dirty to her. She loved rough sex. She loved what Malfoy was doing to her. "Mmm, Malfoy," she said softly, "You can have me any way you want."

He fucked her even harder, making her moan. "You like that?" He gyrated his hips and plunged even deeper, bending Hermione even more.

"Yes! Oh yes, Malfoy!," she moaned, "Oh Malfoy I wanna suck your cock so badly."

He fucked her faster with a growl. With one hand he held her hips and with his other, he massaged her clit. Hermione could not take any more of this onslaught of her senses.

"Fuck," she moaned as he fucked her, never breaking the rhythm, "Fuck, fuck me harder,". Malfoy complied, slamming harder into her and rubbing her clit faster. He didn't seem to notice the little grunts that escaped him every time he pushed into her wetness. Hermione felt the familiar tension build faster than it had ever before. Malfoy kept pounding into her. Her engorged clit hardened and she screamed as she came, clenching her pussy on his cock. Malfoy held her delicately as she came and slowed his movements. She was enveloped in his embrace as her body shuddered violently. Malfoy was still fucking her by the time she had recovered from her orgasm. Hermione opened her eyes and looked towards the staircase. She was surprised and also devilishly pleased to find Ron there peeping at them. She did not know how long he was here for, but judging by the dim lighting of the foyer, she guessed that he didn't realise she noticed him.

"Malfoy, let me suck you off, please" she said, smiling wickedly. She knew she gave a good blowjob. Hermione wiggled her bum, teasing him. Malfoy fucked her a little harder and held her still. Hermione ground into him, feeling wet all over again and repeated herself, "I want you to cum in my mouth"

When Malfoy made no reply, Hermione took it upon herself to pull him out, eliciting a groan. She turned around and knelt on the floor. Malfoy was dripping with her juices. She licked its head causing Malfoy to hiss. Hermione fit as much of his monster cock into her mouth and started bobbing it up and down. She twirled her tongue around its head, its rim, and its base, expertly sucking him off. She darted another look at Ron's direction, noting that he was still there, watching.

Malfoy was weak in his knees with a gorgeous Griffyndor kneeling before him. He wondered where Hermione had learnt to do that when he felt her cup his balls. He let out a groan and held the wall for support. Hermione removed her mouth from his dick and leant towards him to suck his balls instead, her hand still pumping his cock. She tilted her head slightly to take in his balls and noticed that Ron was gone. _Unadventurous my ass_, she thought. Never had Malfoy received such good head. Hermione suck on his dick again, and this time relaxing her throat, taking everything in. Her grabbed his ass, encouraging him to fuck her mouth. He growled, grabbed her hair and started grinding his hips slowing into her welcoming mouth. Her lips still sucking his dick and her tongue still licking him off, Hermione hummed sensually, loving the effect she had on him. She grabbed his ass harder, urging him to fuck her faster knowing she can take it. Malfoy gave in and starting fucking her mouth properly. It was too much. Hermione was so turned on with his arousal that she started touching herself again. She grabbed his hand and placed it her breast. He squeezed every time she took his whole length. Hermione sucked harder, wanted to unravel Malfoy at his seems. It didn't take much longer with all the tension that had built up, and he shot his cum down her throat. Hermione hungrily swallowed every drop

Malfoy pulled Hermione up from her knees, noticing that some of his cum had dribbled down to her chin. She seemed to notice as well and used her finger to push it back into her mouth, licking her finger in the process. Spent as he was, Malfoy was no less entranced by her sexuality.

"Until next time then, Malfoy" she said as she sauntered up the stairs. Malfoy was too disoriented to realise that she was leaving. All he could see was her delectable ass swaying. He looked down, finally, to zip his pants, only to find her knickers by his feet.

Malfoy made his way back to the ball. People were still dancing and the world has passed them by. He found Granger on the opposite side of the Hall, chatting up to Dean. She looked straight at Malfoy and smiled. Malfoy made his way slowly towards her, never losing her gaze. When he was behind her, he whispered.

"I'll be keeping these," referring to her panties, "until next time" and disappeared to the Slytherine Common Rooms.

Hermione grew bored of Dean's conversation and sought Ginny out. After a whole night of dancing, Ginny and Harry sat exhausted at the edge of the room. Harry was enraptured in a conversation with some Ravenclaw about Quidditch. Ginny, though a fan herself, looked bored out of her mind. Hermione walked over and sat down next to her best friend.

"Well you look flushed," Her ginger friend pointed out, "rekindled anything with Ron?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "I think I found someone who can just about meet my expectations."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "meet your expectations? From the way you're looking now, I dare say he exceeded your expectations."

Hermione could do nothing but smile; she was too spent. Ginny knew that smile all too well but was curious to know who Hermione's myterious man man was if it wasn't Ron. She had seem him disappear through one of the doors soon after she lost sight of Hermione. He had reappeared looking disheveled and flushed only a few minutes ago, much like Hermione and stormed off to the Gryffindor Commons.

Unable to contain herself, Ginny asked "Who is this mystery man?"

"That, my friend, is my dirty little secret."


End file.
